On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Newt
by Vacarmes
Summary: Minho est désigner chef, il prend la décision de passer premier dans le transplat et charge Thomas de passer en dernier, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde passe. Spoiler tome 2. NEWMAS !


**Newt / Thomas – Tome 2. **

Mot de l'auteur : Alors, oui je sais, ce passage est vraiment tiré par les cheveux et je sais aussi, qu'il faut ne plus être très net dans sa tête pour oser s'imaginer qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose, en un aussi court laps de temps … Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais dit avoir toute ma tête. Et puis, je sais que c'est très fleur-bleu mais, **bon sang**, j'en avait besoin de ce petit côté fleur-bleue, pour affronter la fin de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Résumé : Minho est désigner chef, il prend la décision de passer premier dans le transplat et charge Thomas de passer en dernier, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde passe. **Spoiler** tome 2. **NEWMAS !**

* * *

\- Dépêchons, marmonna Thomas à voix haute. Il ne faut pas traîner.

Aris s'avança, vexé. Newt le suivit de près et l'instant d'après, alors que Thomas se prépara à être seul, il remarqua que Newt n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Imperceptiblement, le visage de Thomas prit de la couleur, avant de revenir à la normal et d'hausser un sourcil, interrogateur.

\- Newt ?

\- Tommy …

C'était un faible murmure, où régnait un mélange de désespoir et de peur. Pourtant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Thomas était sûr de l'avoir entendu alors qu'en temps habituel, il aurait tout fait pour l'ignorer. Mais, la personne qui avait prononcé ce mot, son surnom, n'était pas n'importe qui. Certes, ce n'était pas sa meilleure-amie mais, c'était Newt. Newt. La première personne à c'être montrer un tant soit peu sympathique, la première personne à c'être inquiéter pour lui, la première personne qu'il voulait véritablement protéger, préserver, de toutes ces horreurs qui les attendaient dehors.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Newt.

\- Je sais, Tommy, je sais, alors je vais faire vite.

La voix de Newt était calme, aussi calme qu'elle l'était habituellement, pourtant, Thomas ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré. Pour Thomas, le blond n'était pas dans son état normal, vraiment pas et le temps commençait à défiler dangereusement. Ils ne leurs restaient que deux ou trois minutes, tout au plus. Alors, Thomas décida de passer ces quelques minutes de calme et de paix avec Newt. Il le fixa sans bouger, se perdant dans les méandres de son regard bleu et ce, jusqu'à temps que le blond n'avance, de sa démarche boitillante mais qui, incontestablement, avait toujours attiré Thomas.

Les deux mains de Newt se posèrent ces sur joues et son regard s'ancra plus profondément dans le sien. Thomas, avait su, dès ce moment-là, qu'il allait apprécier certaines paroles et en haïr d'autre, au oui, il le savait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend dehors. Je ne sais pas non plus si je vais survivre à cette deuxième épreuve mais, je sais que toi, tu vas y survivre, parce que tu es différents de nous tous, de moi. Tu es fort et courageux. Alors, peu importe ce qui va se passer là-bas, Thomas, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, tu vas te battre jusqu'à bout, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et tu vas sauver autant de personne que tu pourras. C'est moi qui te le demande, Thomas, alors, tu dois le faire. Pour moi, _Tommy_ …

Thomas ne sût jamais comment il avait pu hocher la tête, face à ces paroles de désespoir et, il ne sût jamais comment ces lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celle de Newt. Il sût juste qu'il aimait Newt, plus qu'il aimait Theresa et que, coûte que coûte, il ferait tout, pour que son blond, soit le premier sauvé. C'était égoïste, parce que d'autre méritait de vivre mais, l'amour est égoïste. Thomas était égoïste.

\- Allons-y, murmura Newt, une fois qu'il eut décroché ces lèvres de celle de Thomas.

Il allait passer le transplat pour de bon, quand une dernière fois, Thomas le retînt, en lui attrapant le bras. Quelque part au fond d'eux, ils savaient que ce serait leur dernier moment à eux deux, seuls.

\- Tommy ?

Bizarrement, cette fois, entendre son surnom de la bouche de Newt, l'électrisa mais, rapidement il se reprit. Une dernière fois, il plaqua ces lèvres sur celle du blond. Leur baiser avait un arrière-goût d'adieu et de désespoir.

\- Je t'aime.

Et, avant que Newt n'ait pu l'incendier pour être aussi fleur-bleu, il le poussa dans le transplat. Il ne douta à aucun moment que le blond allait le frapper à son arriver mais, il était soulagé d'avoir pu lui dire, au moins une fois, ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui.

* * *

Je vous l'avait dit, que c'était fleur-bleue. Bonne fin de nuit ! Avis ?


End file.
